parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Touch (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Love Touch by Rod Stewart. Song: * Love Touch (1986) Sung By: * Rod Stewart Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Max: What'll it be, ma'am? * Emmy: I hear you make the best milkshakes in town! * Max: You betcha! Chocolate or vanilla? * Emmy: Chocolate. * Max: I'll give you a super duper scoop. Here you go. * (Emmy Slurps): Hey! * Max: What? * Emmy: I said chocolate. This is strawberry. * (Dragon Scale Glows) * Max: Look! * Emmy: The dragons are calling us! * (Emmy Takes Out the Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Love Touch" by Rod Stewart Plays) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Thomas O'Malley: Oh, baby I don't know why, * Dongwa Miao: But somehow I always seem to get tangled up in my pride. * Fievel Mousekewitz: But, oh, baby we're not that blind. * Chip: Deep down inside you know this love's worth one more try * Dale: Don't push it all aside. * Mamorou Chiba: 'Cause I wanna be good for you, didn't mean to be bad. * Aladdin: But darling I'm still the best that you ever had. * Bugs Bunny: Just give me a chance to let me show you how much. * Littlefoot: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * Winnie the Pooh: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * Basil: Why can't I climb your walls and find somewhere to hide? * Maui: Can't I knock down your door and drag myself inside. * Artemis: I'll light your candles, baby, and maybe I'll light your life. * Ron Stoppable: I wanna feel the breathless end you come to every night. * Scooby Doo: This ever changing love is pushing me too far. * Danny: I feel the need to reach you right now wherever you are. * Gurio Umino: These empty arms are getting stronger every day. * Ash Ketchum: Believe me, baby, they won't let you get away. * Rover Dangerfield: No, they won't let you get away. * Max (Dragon Tales): 'Cause I wanna be good for you, didn't mean to be bad. * Max Taylor: But darling I'm still the best that you ever had. * Alvin Seville: Just give me a chance to let me show you how much. * Brock: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * Spongebob Squarepants: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Come on, baby. Try me out. * (Jeanette Miller Dancing During "Getting Lucky") * Eric: Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * Bartok: Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * The Powerpuff Girls: Ooh, ee. (Baby, baby) Gotta understand, yeah. * Simon Seville: Give me a chance to let me show you how much. * Baloo: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * George Shrinks: You know it don't matter who's right or who's wrong. * Ranma Saotome: Guess we're gonna find out if this love is strong. * Tom Sawyer: Just give me a chance to win back your trust. * Taran: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * Jeremy Johnson: I wanna give you my love touch, love touch. * (Dancing Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * (Dancing Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song"): Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * (Makoto and Ami Dancing): Ooh you're gonna get a, ooh you're gonna get a big love touch. * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Hey, I never did get my chocolate milkshake. * Max: I'll make you something better. (Humming) * Emmy: What's that? * Max: A Triple Decker frozen yogurt sundae with bunches of sprinkles on top. * Emmy: Looks delicious. * Emmy and Max's Mom (off-screen): Emmy, Max, anyone for ice cream? * Emmy: Coming, Mom! * Max: Hey! Wait for me! Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fraidy Cat; @2001-2002 PBS) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Good Times, Bat Times; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Aladdin (When Chaos Comes Calling; @1994-1995 Disney) * Looney Tunes (Rabbit Rampage; @1930 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (@1997 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Spongebob Squarepants (Sailor Mouth; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Nerdy Dancin'; @2007-2015 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript